Homo Christmas
by Able02
Summary: Part of my horribly space 12 days of christmas series, Incest and shota included. Disclaimer on profile


I put the record on the player and moved the needle into place.

You'll probably get sweaters  
Underwear and socks  
But what you'd really like for Christmas  
Is a nice hard cock

I dropped the towel and Itachi's eyes widened as his jaw tried to unhinge itself. I smiled as I clasped my hands behind my back to keep myself from covering my erection. I was wearing small pair of red and white panties with red laces that could be untied with a single tug and the already skimpy garment would fall away. They were so skimpy that my erection was poking over the seam If I were any bigger it'd push the fabric down.

You deserve a cute boy  
Who's horny and queer  
To make the most out  
of Christmas cheer

I walked over to Itachi and straddled his hips. "I want you so bad Aniki." I moaned into his ear rocking my hips and smearing precum into Itachi's shirt.

"Holy fucking shit!" Itachi breathed sounding a little hysterical. I giggled. Itachi never curses, it sounds funny.

I wanna be your Christmas present  
I wanna be your Christmas queer  
I wanna be your Christmas present  
Have a homo Christmas this year  
Don't be miserable  
Like Morrissey  
Let me do you  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
We'll push the packages  
Out of the way  
And after you've unwrapped me

I started to lift Itachi's shirt over his head. He let me, lifting his arms and then placing them on my sides hesitantly. "Are you sure?" Itachi asked licking his lips.

I kissed him; slipping my tongue into his mouth I moved Itachi's hands up my sides to my chest. He took the hint and began to caress my body. His hands roamed my body like he was trying to touch all of me at once. Our tongues danced together as I started rolling my hips again, my small cockhead rubbing against his abs.

"My Gods Itachi I can't even express how much I _need_ you right now." I said breathlessly as we parted.

Naked on the floor we'll play  
I wanna be your Christmas present  
I wanna be your Christmas queer  
I wanna be your Christmas present  
Have a homo Christmas this year

Itachi tried to carry me to the bed but we ended up on the floor, Itachi unlaced my panties and pulled them from under me. I became very self-conscious as Itachi's hungry eyes roamed over me. I knew my black hair was tousled and still wet from my shower and my skin was pale because I rarely went outside. I was skinny and my cock was small. I'd compared myself to Itachi as well as the other boys in the locker room after gym and I was so much smaller than any of them.

I looked away and hoped he didn't think I wasn't worthy of him. Itachi leaned down and lightly suckled my nipples in turn before he moved lower, running his tongue over my stiffy. "So perfect." He murmured before taking me into his mouth.

I moaned and pushed my hips up until I could feel the back of Itachi's throat. His lips were brushing the root of my stiffy and his tongue was gently caressing my balls.

Your family won't  
give you encouragement  
But let me give you  
Sexual nourishment  
Licking nipples  
Licking nuts  
Putting candy canes  
Up each other's butts  
I wanna be your Christmas present  
I wanna be your Christmas queer  
I wanna be your Christmas present  
Have a homo Christmas  
I wanna be your Christmas present  
I wanna be your Christmas queer  
I wanna be your Christmas present  
Have a homo Christmas this year

Itachi and I both looked horrified at the record player. "We will be doing no such things with candy canes." Itachi said as the music faded out.

I looked down at Itachi's still clothed lower body. "Maybe not candy canes… But I can think of at least one thing I'd love up my butt."

Itachi chuckled huskily before he took off his jeans and boxers making himself as naked as me. I walked over to the nightstand, making sure to sway my hips with each step, and grabbed the KY from the top drawer. I handed it to Itachi and leaned over the bed. Itachi set the bottle aside and let his hands roam all over my back side before spreading my cheeks. I wondered what he was doing for a second before his tongue touched my asshole. I moaned and pushed back towards his tongue as Itachi brought me to new heights. I tried to move my hand to my cock but Itachi brushed it away. I vaguely wondered how he'd known but my mind was foggy with need and the things Itachi was doing with his tongue weren't helping.

About the time I started leaking and my knees were starting to shake. Itachi backed off and squirted the KY onto his fingers. I bit my lip as a finger entered me and cried out as Itachi expertly found my prostate. We sat there for a second Itachi gently rubbing my prostate, and me moaning and trying not to collapse under the weight of the pleasure my brother was piling onto me. When another finger was added the pleasure dulled because Itachi was focusing on stretching me more than pushing my joy button. I grunted and bared it because this was a stepping stone to what I'd wanted since I'd found out about sex two years ago.

After a few more minutes Itachi stood behind me and lubed up his thick cock. I waited and tried to stay calm and relaxed as my brother slowly pushed himself inside my body. My mouth fell open in a silent 'O' as my prostate sent pleasure all the way up my body. I could swear every vein in Itachi's cock was stopping to get to know my prostate personally as he slowly and unyieldingly pushed into me. When Itachi's trimmed pubes scratched my butt we both sighed. Itachi leaned over my back and nipped and kissed all the skin he could reach before latching onto my shoulder and leaving a hicky. I started grounding my butt against Itachi gasping each time his cock bumped my joy button I was now leaking even more and had made quite the little stain on the carpet. "Are you ready little brother?" Itachi asked and I nodded letting out another moan as the internal massage continued.

It turned into a whimper as Itachi pulled out slightly and slammed back in. I kept my body relaxed and let Itachi find his rhythm pulling half out and pushing back churning my insides to a shape that suited his needs. I moaned and flexed all the muscles I could back there until Itachi hit something else inside me. I thought it was a fluke until he hit again and again. I realized he must have found the end of my passage and was trying to push his way through it. I moved my hand between us to try to stop him from going quite as deep, but Itachi was having none of that. With a growl my brother pinned both of my hands behind my back and pushing my face into the mattress. "Please! Itachi too deep it hurts! Itai! Itai!" Still Itachi slammed into my body trying to penetrate me deeper.

Itachi changed his pace pushing a little harder each time determined to get through the barrier inside me. I gasped as he finally breeched it. The pleasure I felt before doubled and I came instantly my cock splattering cum all over me the bed and the floor. I started moving my hips to meet each of Itachi's thrusts loving the spark of pleasure that ran rampant through me each time Itachi penetrated me fully. "Just a little longer Sasuke. Just a little longer." Itachi hissed the pace of his thrusting increasing and the sounds of out coupling along with it.

"Harder Itachi! Fuck me harder!" I cried as I felt a second orgasm approaching. Itachi came first, slamming hard into me as he shot the first spurt into me before pulling out and slamming all the way back in.

I gasped as my second orgasm blanked my mind and what little cum that was left inside me was fired out of my cock and Itachi's cum rushed to replace my supply. We both collapsed, Itachi on my back and I crushed under him totally ruining the sheets. Itachi's hand came to lace together with mine and we stayed there in joyful silence for a few moments before we had to get up and clean.

Please review.


End file.
